Eliza's Monster Within
by WritetoRight4ever
Summary: Eliza Ebony is my OC, a half-veela Order member, a Hogwarts professor, and Snape's secret lover. With the threat of the Death Eaters increasing as well as Umbridge's evil reign, Eliza's mission given by Dumbledore has brought back an unwanted and horrible remnant from Eliza's past that threatens to tear her happy relationship with Severus apart. Can secret love so strong withstand?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A Monstrous Mission**

 **Note: Eliza Ebony is my OC and the lover of Severus Snape. This takes place during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix when the Ministry's tyranny and the Dark Lord's creeping return threaten their forbidden love.**

Eliza moaned as Severus softly kissed her lips and held her sideways in his lap, letting her dress expose her curvy legs and if she dared, her scarred ankles Severus quickly brushed over with featherly fingers. His strong arms wrapped around her, pressing her bosom to his chest. Her own fingers entangled themselves in his shoulder-length hair before making their way down his back.

The students and teachers were away on their lunch break for a good fifty minutes so what better time to have what little company they enjoyed together than now? Their absences would be suspicious to some professors and even a few nosy Gryffindors but why take pesky children seriously when the door was well locked? Any attempt to break in, the students knew, would result in detention for every Quidditch game.

Severus's hands slid down to her waist in order to sit her up on his lap again. Her fingers trailed all the way up to his firm shoulders and massaged them. At long last, the kiss broke with a pop followed by light pants from the extent of the activity. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before the beautiful half-veela sat up across his leg.

"Mmmh, that was wonderful, my love. I sense a little aggression. I suppose Mr. Potter and his friends have been giving you a hard time again today?" Eliza chuckled humorously. A scowl appeared at the end of her lover's curved lips. 

"Only every day, professor," he replied sarcastically. "I shall never contemplate how you can tolerate such troublemakers." 

"They are very well behaved in fact. They adore me, especially Mr. Longbottom. Learn a little from me." Eliza replied jokingly, leaning in with a wink. 

"Then remind me to further instill his fear of me into that brainless skull of Longbottom. I am his boggart, am I not?" Severus said. 

Eliza sighed and waited a moment before responding, "You need to lessen your bitterness, darling. Just picture the reactions of our friends when our relationship is disclosed when this is over." Severus stared at her for a moment in surprise.

When did she plan that? Did she honestly believe it was all going to be over soon? Their problems were only beginning. 

"You mean your friends, Eliza." He said softly, trying to evade insulting her.

Before she could reply, the door opened without warning, .

Horrified, Eliza scrambled to stand from Severus's lap while Severus quickly adjusted his wrinkled clothes and stood up a few feet away from her. Thankfully, it was only the Headmaster, walking in calmly and closing the door behind him. Both had been sure that their quick reactions would simply fly over Dumbledore's head in that split moment. Dumbledore's bright blue eyes merely twinkled and a delighted grin crossed his face. 

"I see you two are enjoying your break together. How charming." He said kindly and patiently. 

Eliza smiled politely while Severus grimaced at the uncalled for interruption.  
"Oh, hello, um, Dumbledore, sir. Do you need something? It's good to see you," Eliza stammered, attempting to ward off the awkwardness Dumbledore set in. 

"I can see that Severus doesn't wish the same of me," Dumbledore added lightheartedly. Severus further scowled while both Eliza and Dumbledore chuckled.

"We were _enjoying_ our lunch break to spend some quality time together. Peaceful quality time," Eliza explained, eyeing Severus quickly cross his arms.

"Understandable but I'm afraid I must discuss a topic of serious matter with you alone, Eliza." The light mood of the muggle studies classroom immediately darkened. Worried expressions crossed Severus's and Eliza's faces. What else could it be besides the forces of the Dark Lord? 

"Serious, sir?" Eliza tried to validate stiffly. 

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded, his tone more affirmative. "Would you please excuse us for a moment, Severus?" Both turned to the black haired, hooked nose man staring surprisingly but worriedly at Eliza. She softened her eyes and gave him a grin of reassurance. 

With a quiet nod, Severus turned and headed for the door, giving his lover a quick and indecipherable glance before the massive doors closed behind him. The headmaster and muggle studies professor were left alone. 

"Eliza, you have been telling me for a while now that you're confident your magical abilities have recovered since I rescued you, is that correct? It's been a year." Dumbledore began calmly. _Since I rescued you…_ Those words brought back a flood of unwelcoming memories. 

"Yes," Eliza answered plainly with professionalism. What could the Headmaster have in store for her? 

"And have your veela powers recovered as well, especially your transformation?" he asked tentatively. Eliza hesitated. Eliza simply gapped until the Headmaster lifted a brow.

"Eliza?" he wasn't so sure. 

"Undeniably, Albus… But I still can't take that D.A.D.A. position if Miss… Umbridge quits or somehow…" she trailed off and stared at the floor, deep in thought. Every professor each year had left their job due to resignation, disability, or death so far. The pattern was becoming clear, but Severus wouldn't listen to it. Would Dumbledore offer her the job while knowing an unknown curse booted teachers out by the end of the year?

"It's not about that, Eliza. But I am aware that a magical creature's natural abilities always recover quickly before their magical abilities so I must request that you take on a mission in your veela form." Dumbledore stated sincerely. Silence cursed the room. Eliza's eyes anxiously drifted to the clock. Lunch for the students would be ending any moment. Whatever she did, Eliza prompted herself to look anywhere but Dumbledore's own eyes.

"I know how you must be feeling about that, Eliza. But I'm afraid there's a great matter of importance here with the Ministry and Miss Umbridge attempting to expand their bureaucratic control over Hogwarts. Under the radar, the members of the Order have detected suspicious movements of the Death Eaters planning to infiltrate the Department of Mysteries for reasons not yet clear. But we do have good reason to believe the infiltration will take place this week." Dumbledore finished. Eliza finally gave in to make eye contact with him. Any trace of benevolence or calmness had dissipated into sternness. 

Eliza took a seat at her desk with her green eyes still staring blankly down at the floor below her. "Are you certain you can't uncover the reason for this infiltration…?" Eliza spoke almost sadly.

"Nymphadora had tried by going alone to eavesdrop on the few bases we've gathered. She was nearly spotted and had to flee. Security measures are taken in case anyone dares to listen in as she did so that kind of intelligence is rather difficult to come by now, Eliza. This is all without the Ministry's knowledge as every Order member knows of course." Dumbledore replied calmly. 

He sympathized with her. Just as the poor muggle-borns of the Wizarding World must face a growing prejudice of "mudblood-haters" and even persecution, a "filthy half-bred whore" was just as, if not more degrading and hurtful. Eliza had been an unfortunate victim of the unnecessary prejudice. 

"If you are unable to, Eliza—"

"No," Eliza stated firmly, surprising Dumbledore. The room fell into silence. Her emerald eyes finally met with those of the great Albus Dumbledore. "I will do it. The boy and the safety of the Wizarding World are in great peril, Albus. I can't stand by and feel sorry for myself while that happens." She spoke with such reverence that Dumbledore smiled again. He could truly trust her in such a time. 

"Then I don't suppose you would mind if I relayed to you the actual date of the infiltration, do you?" He tried hinting politely. Her eyes widened with shock at this. 

"Did Tonks gather that from eavesdropping?" she almost snapped but quickly regained herself. "I'm… sorry, sir…" 

"Oh no, Eliza, but do know I am not ignorant of a veela's nature in her true form. And I'm surely not ignorant of the woman who has the strength to control it. The date is set in two days' time. Come by my office by then and I'll ensure that you're ready." He assured her with a nod. 

Eliza grinned weakly, at least trying to improve the mood of the room. An empathetic Dumbledore approached the lovely little lady and placed his hands gently on her arms. He stayed in that position for a minute before turning to leave the room. 

Eliza was left sitting in her chair, playing with her hands and not contemplating the obvious ruthlessness of the Death Eaters she would face but the monster she'd become and what Severus would think of her. Too many secrets had been kept between them in the past. One such nearly destroyed their relationship upon returning to Hogwarts. This one could do much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Anything but**

Muggle studies dragged on for the rest of the day. Eliza's mind wandered without constraint. In the faces of famous muggles Eliza presented, she could only see Lucius' cruelly vengeful face, Dumbledore's doubtful expression, or Severus's look of sheer horror and disdain.

It was highly unusual of their kind and patient professor, many students wondered. Once class was dismissed, the students huddled closely together and murmured to one another regarding Professor Ebony's unusual behavior. For some, it was genuinely concerning for them. Others would use the odd scenario as a source of juicy gossip.

 _Perhaps Umbridge is inspecting her._

 _Do you think she's nervous about those Death Eaters roaming around again?_

 _Dumbledore wouldn't lay her off, would he?_

 _Snape's been getting awfully frequent around her. I'd be annoyed too!_

Neville had approached her after class to ask if she was feeling alright, none of these vile rumors in his thoughts. She smiled warmly at him; Neville had never taunted anyone, even if they didn't deserve it. Other arrogant Gryffindors weren't so similar. Forget about Slytherins. He would remain quite stagnant as a Hufflepuff but Gryffindor undoubtedly saw his potential, the Sorting Hat predicted. The same had been Sorted for her when she doubted Gryffindor would be a steady path.

"I'm fine, Neville. Thank you, sweetheart." She whispered, smiling.

"It's just we aren't used to you being like this," Neville timidly explained.

"Would you like tutoring for potions today after school, Neville?" Eliza asked kindly. She wanted to avoid Severus as much as possible. He'd see right through her emotions thanks to unmatched Occlumency. As much as he knew it irritated and offended her, he still did so for her "safety". But how could she evade him when they share the same dormitory?

"Yes, oh, I mean, o-of course! Professor…" Neville answered right away and blushed. Eliza wasn't sure who Severus would kill first – Neville, who dared to go near his beloved, or Eliza for assisting a useless, incompetent student like Longbottom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
During supper at the Great Hall, Severus and Eliza sat closer to each other than the other professors as usual. One day, Eliza thought, she'd convince the Headmaster to put over a table drape over the table so she could steal a caress from his hand or tease his thigh. Instead, the two quietly enjoyed thier dinner of steak, rice, and cooked vegetables.

She watched as the Gryffindor students laughed as they enjoyed a light conversation together since Harry got back from his endless detentions with Umbridge. Severus eyed the Slytherins from time to time to keep Draco in check. The Slytherin boys snickered and glanced at the pathetic Gryffindors. Harry and his friends reminded Eliza of the good friends she had the misfortune of not remaining in touch with. Harry laughed and chatted louder with his friends sharing his joy just as Eliza had done with her friends.

Draco pivoted and scowled at Harry before returning to whisper some grand scheme to his gang. It reminded Severus of the times his Death Eater-to-be friends would plan ways to hex the muggle-borns around the school while Severus sat there in stiff silence, frantic that they would hex Lily as their next target.

"Dumbledore isn't here again… hmm…" Eliza commented, glancing around the room.

The headmaster wasn't present in the Great Hall for the third time this week. How odd it was for Dumbledore to not be present when her mission was set in two days' time?

Her thoughts were jerked back when Eliza felt something touch her knee. She gasped and looked down to see Severus's fingertips massage her leg for a few, slow moments. Rarely did he show such romantic gestures in public. This took her by a guaranteed surprise.

A little smirk formed at his end of his lips at the thought he had in mind. She smiled sweetly back at him and placed her fingertips over his. He must be in a good mood tonight while she couldn't feel any lower. Funny how that worked; they were polar opposites after all.

"Feeling well tonight, darling?" she chuckled and cut her steak.

"I'm in the mood for a hot bath tonight. What do you think?" he smirked more and brushed his fingertips up to her waist, through the silk fabric of her dress. She sighed thoughtfully. The mood sounded just about right. It'd take her mind off the mission.

"I think so too. I'll be right back." She stood from her seat and walked over to the Gryffindor table where Neville was.

As she approached them and Severus eyed her unhappily, Neville and those sitting close by turned to her.

"Neville, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel tutoring for the night. Is that alright with you, dear? I'm sorry to tell you this on such short notice." She apologized with a sympathetic grin. Disappointment flashed across Neville's face.

"Oh… that's okay, Professor Ebony. Maybe next week?" Neville suggested solemnly.

"Of course, Neville. Enjoy the rest of your night." She smiled and cupped his shoulder gently before returning to her seat.

The Gryffindors watched her go. Severus glared as Fred and George gazed dreamily at her. Umbridge was sitting in her seat, eyeing the beautiful professor suspiciously behind her harmless and sweet-deceiving expression. Draco scorned at the young professor as though something foul-smelling had walked past him. That was one unfortunate memory Severus hated to recall.

Later that night, when all the students were asleep in their dormitories and the teachers resided in their own, Eliza and Severus began to undress each other for the bath. They both took their time, savoring the few moments they saw each other in the nude. These should be cherished.

Once she let his unbuttoned shirt slide to the ground, she turned around and lifted her curly hair for Severus to untie her corset. He couldn't help but move his hands down along her sweet bum between untying the strings. She was all his and he knew it.

With all clothes off and only a see-through skirt fabric on, Eliza sat on the edge of the tub while Severus stepped into the warm bath and laid his head back in her lap, closing his eyes. She smiled and ran her fingers softly through his black shoulder-length hair. It wasn't as greasy, thanks to his motivation for hygiene since their relationship. Besides, more time in the shower allowed him to enjoy her company more.

Her long legs swayed in the warm water on either side of him as he massaged them lazily.

"When's the last time we did this?" Eliza sparked light conversation. It was quiet around them.  
Severus groaned in relaxation before responding. "Not as frequently as I desire…"

"We can't arouse suspicion remember?" she chuckled and ran her smooth hands down to his chest.

"Eliza, do you really believe that's capable of happening under my watch?" he asked sarcastically, lifting an eyebrow comically.

"Oh right, I forgot; you're Severus Snape, one of the most polarizing wizards of all time and a clever double agent for two of the most powerful wizards." Eliza giggled and leaned down to kiss his lips upside down. He grinned and reached up to kiss her again. She did it more than once for him and was about to use tongue when he asked her the last question she wanted to hear tonight just when she thought they'd enjoy a night without it...

"What did Dumbledore ask of you earlier?" he purposely changed the topic.

"…Just a mission I'm set for in two days." She murmured and tried massaging his head more slowly to tire him more.

"What mission? Will you be gone long?" he continued casually, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I… don't know yet. He hasn't told me. I'm sure when I go to his office he'll inform me then." Eliza lied. Severus leveled his head horizontally on her lap and looked up at her. His black eyes stared into hers. She could already feel him attempt to unfold her mind.

"Stop that." She commanded and narrowed her brows in anger.

"Something is troubling you, Eliza." He reached up and touched her chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"I'm fine, Severus. I'm sure it's just a minor mission Dumbledore assigned me to. I won't be gone long. You won't even have to miss me. He wouldn't put me in serious danger in my state. My magic is still healing, you know." She tried reassuring him, even though her efforts to tire him with her massages proved ineffective.

"A student from my House begs to differ. She said you were in a foul and saddened mood in class today." Severus explained suspiciously. There was no possible way to evade this.

"I don't wish to talk about it, Severus. And why would your Slytherin student tell _you_ this?" she glared down at him. He was silent until the mood of the room was officially unsettling. Eliza didn't like it one bit.

"She is one of the few muggle-born students to be Sorted into Slytherin. I told her to check on their muggle studies professor. My cover was that the Headmaster ordered me to have one of the students see if you were feeling alright as you were noticeably upset all morning which was, of course, a lie until then." He explained, slightly irritated that she not only hid this mission from him but didn't appreciate him going out of his way to help her.  
Now she was the one remaining silent until the mood was awkward.

"I'm fine, darling. I'll be alright on this mission, I promise." She calmed down and stroked his face. Despite her soft touch and soothing voice, Severus was anything but convinced.

"Eliza," he began at his wit's end. "We agreed we wouldn't keep secrets from one another as partners in Order and especially—"

"Alright!" She snapped. She finally had enough. "If it worries you so, then I'll come out and say it! I'm going to stop the Death Eaters from infiltrating the Department of Mysteries by orders of Dumbledore! And I'm going to have to transform into my true form to do it!" With that last shrill, her voice cracked and she stood up to exit the tub, ending their romantic evening.

He looked to her in panic; he had just upset her deeply. Eliza had her back turned to him while hurriedly drying her legs with a towel. She struggled to hold back her tears but a few loud sniffles escaped her throat.

"Eliza, I didn't mean to upset you. I—" Severus began sympathetically but Eliza cut him off.

"Don't worry about it now, Severus." She finalized, opening the bathroom door and shutting it behind her harshly.

Severus didn't waste a moment in exiting the tub as well and drying himself off quicker than her.

Hurrying to the door, he half-expected her have already left the dormitory out of anger and a need for solitude. How could he have been so foolish as to invade on her boggling thoughts when Dumbledore had delivered the news personally to her just a few hours ago?

To his surprise and secret relief, she was laying beneath the bed comforter. Her red curls covered her face so Severus couldn't tell whether she was asleep or awake or simply sobbing to herself.

He sighed and walked carefully to the bed before quietly slipping under the covers. Eliza opened her eyes and waited for her lover to place an arm around her waist. He never asked for forgiveness; this was his way of begging for it.

"Severus," she began when her anger had subsided into sadness. "A true veela form is monstrous… she slaughters without hesitation and it doesn't matter who. I can take the pain of the slow transformation, but what I'll become again I'll—"

"Eliza," he stopped her right there and supported himself by his hand over Eliza. "Whatever do you mean by "again" and "slow transformation"?" he truly didn't like the sound of her going through a "slow, excruciating transformation… again".

She held her breath and closed her eyes momentarily. A flood of memories were returning. Memories she didn't wish Severus to see, for he would get a glimpse of that monster…

"While working as a double agent for Dumbledore, my sisters weren't convinced I actually had a change of heart to join You-Know-Who. The only way to prove it was by transforming into our true veela form, giving us the ability to fly with wings and at immense speed and strength… and hunger. There's a cost that comes with the true form – consuming blood, preferably of the victims slaughtered… so I did… and I regret every waking m-moment of it…" her voice cracked and a shudder ran up her spine.

Eliza cupped her face to avoid Severus seeing her weep silently to herself. But he merely brushed away the curls from her face and kissed her temple. At least she wasn't seeing his face rendered uncompassionate; it was deliberate and visibly worried just as he was when the Chamber of Secrets was opened.

"Why would Dumbledore dare to ever request you to transform into something… like that?" he chose his words carefully but couldn't suppress the boiling rage he felt at the Headmaster's hindered cruelty.

"I'm a half-breed, remember? Hagrid told me once that the Killing Curse is useless against him because he's not fully human. That's an advantage we veelas have against the Death Eaters, along with other powers a veela possesses. And undeniably I'll have to drink their blood to kill them in the process." She earnestly explained with a heavy heart.

Severus knew he had no right to judge her; he had committed his own vicious acts as a servant of the Dark Lord. He was no better. The only difference between them was Eliza did it involuntarily and unwillingly…

Nothing more was said between them. Eliza couldn't tell if Severus was disturbed by this revelation or simply didn't know how to reply. Consolation and softness were never at his core but he had his own ways of sympathizing with his little fox.

He pulled her closer to him and began stroking her creamy back to relax her, planting it with kisses as soft as a butterfly from time to time. She loved the touch his fingers against her back so she turned her head to the other side and grinned tiredly at him. He grinned back. She admired the way his typically dark, lifeless eyes lightened gently. She could stare into them forever. Everything was quiet and calm again.

The serenity and romance of the scene made Eliza drift back into sleep. Severus watched her. He didn't know if she heard him in time but Severus said them anyways,

"Remember this… if anything were to happen to you, I would look deep into your eyes and stand beside you… always, my love." She felt his kiss on her temple before all sense of consciousness ceased from her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Office Madness**

Today was the day.

No going back on her decision.

Eliza was going to transform and battle the Death Eaters planning to infiltrate the Department of Mysteries under the Ministry's nose.

If the servants of the Dark Lord were so determined to make their break with the help of Lucius Malfoy when the Ministry was in near proximity, there's no telling what such a desired artifact possessed when taken into the wrong hands.

Eliza had spent the next two days of her muggle studies class channeling energy and recalling the sensation of her white razor wings gliding through the air… she was practicing for the real transformation that would involve such time and pain before taking off.

None of her students seemed to take notice to her unusual concentration with the exception of, of course, Neville Longbottom. No doubt Neville would most likely bring the oddity up to his Gryffindor friend, Harry Potter. As the cycle went, Harry would confide in his best friends about it before relaying the concern to Dumbledore himself. He had done it countless times with Professor Snape and the Headmaster managed to dismiss Harry's worries with the common phrase: "I trust Professor Snape completely." The greatest wizard of all time should have no problem covering her as well.

Eliza watched the time anxiously as the last minute for her last class of the day was nearing at last. She had purposely given her students a challenging two-page parchment on what distinguished muggle from wizards as well as their similarities. This was a grade and no doubt to keep students distracted.

Neville looked up to her from the very top of his eyes. On routine, she'd return it with a warm smile. Not this time. Her eyes were fixed solely on the time. Neville sighed in disappointment at the same time class ended.

The students began chatting and taking their supplies to the door. Eliza heaved a sigh of relief and hurried back to her desk to retrieve something of upmost, imminent importance for the transformation to take place. She didn't even look up to see if all the students had emptied from her room; she simply relied on the closing of the heavy door.

With the quick wave of her wand, the box below her desk slid out and into her hands. With a heavy heart, Eliza reached in to open it when a boy was standing nervously at her side.

"Professor Ebony?" Neville asked politely. Eliza gave a jump and a startled gasp before reclaiming herself again. "Oh—um—I'm sorry, Professor. I just—" Neville stammered.

"It's alright, Neville," Eliza interrupted quickly. "Is there something you need, dear?" she tried asking kindly, suppressing her annoyance.

"I was just wondering if tutoring was still available tonight." Neville answered hopefully. Eliza closed her eyes in foolishness. How could she forget to remind him?

"Oh, I apologize, Neville, but I'll have to cancel for tonight as well. I'm booked. But I promise either tomorrow night or the night after I'll try. Are we good until then?" she smiled that beautiful grin she didn't return to him earlier.

"…That's alright, Professor Ebony. Next time is perfect. Um, goodnight." Neville walked up to embrace her.

Eliza wrapped her arms around him tightly and pressed her nose against the top of his head. She needed this hug for comfort and good luck. Surely, Neville would never see her as a monster as Severus wouldn't. But the events of his parents' traumatic torture into insanity and the rising threat of Voldemort would stem reluctance and horror into the kind Gryffindor.

After a while, Neville and Eliza simultaneously released the hug before Neville left without another word. She watched him go for a moment and when the door closed behind him, Eliza resumed taking out the most essential key in her transformation – the Calcout Veela dress.

It was a truly breathtaking piece of fabric with a wide V-shapes top connected to the rest of the dress with see-through trim lined with gold strips. The rest of the dress was a shower of light gold, white, and pink. The sleeves were the most unusual and Eastern European style of all; the showering sleeves stopped at her elbow and dangled to the ground in bright pink. Her mother Aleera Calcout was full veela and had manufactured the magical dress for her eight half-veela daughters to wear in order to make the full transformation and any other veela in the Wizarding World. The dress had been doused in unrelenting dark magic by her mother.

How Eliza hated that wicked woman… the first to force talk into joining Lord Voldemort and his cause with the magical creatures to oppress the wizards and witches in retaliation for their own experienced prejudice. Of course, her and her daughters would always be seen as inferior in the Dark Lord's eye.

This dress contained dreadful memories back in those days. Now she'd use the dress as a force for good.

Confident that no one would walk in on her, Eliza stripped down and pulled the dress over her body. Already she could feel its tempting power tingle its way into the very depths of her warm, softened heart… surging through her and temporarily distorting her vision… hardening her hand grip and forcing her nails to extend into sharp, yellow talons.

She was ready, and so was the pain of the transformation that awaited her. Eliza quickly made her way to Dumbledore's office, suppressing the raging energy within her. As she neared the Headmaster's office door, the urging desire to see her beloved before she went burned. He was nowhere in sight and Professor Ebony did not have time to search for him.

She practically pushed through the Headmaster's door without knocking and without restraint. This resurfacing power was truly aggressive in the nature of veelas. Dumbledore looked to her without surprise.

"Ah, Eliza, I wish you nothing but the best of luck. Are you ready?" he asked calmly and kindly. His wise, contained voice was so reassuring to her.

"Y-yes, Albus. I'm ready-y." Eliza replied shortly to prevent the agony in her voice from escaping. How could she fool someone like Dumbledore?

"You don't have to hinder your pain, Eliza," he intercepted gently and stepped closer to her. "I know how much pain you must be in right now having it been so long since you've transformed. Your body will need time to adjust, so please, take your time on the balcony. If I let you transform inside, you'll burst out and destroy the place without control. I'll be right here if you need me." He latched onto her back and hand with both arms and carefully led her to the balcony of his office which overlooked the great Hogwarts school grounds.

Eliza was beginning to groan and moan out of pain. She began walking with a limp and clenched her teeth to suppress the stabbing pains in her arms and legs. The worst pain was seething throughout her back where her wings would emerge.

She collapsed on the first step barely before crawling on her own to the balcony. Dumbledore watched in unease as her cries of pains worsened. She was on all fours and clenching the ground for mercy. Her shouts sounded like that of a deeply wounded crow falling to its death.

Her cries could be heard by far but only one frantically worried wizard who burst through Dumbledore's office door was none other than Severus Snape. His dark eyes were in a panic and cast over to his beautiful beloved crouched uncomfortably on the stone floor of the balcony and gasping in agony as if someone was choking her.

It was a horrible sight for him. He wanted to scurry to her side and hold her to ease her suffering.

"It wouldn't be wise to do so, Severus. She'll attack anyone near her. I don't think you should see this anyway, Professor. It's too horrible, especially for you." Dumbledore warned gravely, calculating what he'd do for his agonized love.

"How dare you put her through such pain?! I can't watch her like this…" Severus sneered and accused him viciously.

"She hasn't transformed like this in years, Severus. Of course she'll be in pain, but she has the courage to conquer herself and bravely take on the mission." Dumbledore reminded him, his blue eyes wide to emphasize the seriousness of the mission. He was right as much as Severus hated it. There's was nothing he could do to help her.  
Before Severus could reply, Eliza gave a loud shriek that made him flinch before finally transforming into a great flying beast.

"Look away, Severus!" Dumbledore commanded for his own sake.

Without thinking, Severus clasped his eyes together, trembling in shock when a few deep animalistic screams erupted from Eliza's throat and her wings took flight quicker than her mind.

Dumbledore watched in angst as the pure snow white, scaly figure with the fangs of a vampire, small pointed ears like a bat, and sharp, cruel eyes like that of a mad dragon flew off into the distance, knocking some items over in the process.

The loud flap of her wings could still be heard even as she appeared a black speck over the Forbidden Forest. Over time, all became quiet.

"She's gone now, Severus," Dumbledore informed him calmly.

With a weight-crushing heart, Severus opened his eyes and saw that the room was quiet and deserted of her. His legs shook violently and he collapsed into the chair behind him. Sweat broke out over his forehead.

Dumbledore continued to stare at him, not in pity or empathy. That was saved for Eliza. No. The Headmaster watched Severus with a sense of obligation.

"W-what has s-she become…?" his voice trembled in a low tone.

"Her true self, Severus. I see that even after all the time you two have spent in each other's company, there are still many well-kept secrets between you." Dumbledore pointed out. Severus glared up at him in offense.

"We talked about it last night if you must know! She was frightened! She didn't want to go through with it! She told me she was a monster…" Severus's voice trailed off at that last sentence.

"And do you truly believe that, Severus?" Dumbledore questioned with an edge in his voice.

"Of course not!" Severus spat instantly without thinking. Silence followed. When he realized just how quickly Dumbledore wouldn't take his word for it, Severus sank back into his seat reluctantly. He didn't know what to think of what he had just witnessed…

"Unbelievable, Severus. Did you happen to tell Eliza about your past feelings for the boy's mother, Lily Potter? After all this time, has it continued without her knowing?" Now Dumbledore was losing the serenity of his voice, edging into contempt. Severus took a moment before responding and he sat up to look the Headmaster directly in the eye.

"Whatever I've felt in the past for the boy's mother is just that – in the past. I've grown out of her and believe it or not, Albus, I've come to accept that she'll remain with the boy's filthy father. There's nothing I can do to change that. Eliza is much more brightening, much more heartening, much more devoted, and it touched me in a way that Lily never did. No, I love Eliza more than you can even begin to fathom, Albus. I will not abandon her. I am not such a coward." Severus declared with his heart set.

Dumbledore looked to him in surprise, but was utterly pleased at his heartfelt confession.

"Then I suggest you keep to your true word by putting them into action, Severus." Dumbledore suggested humbly.

"And I suppose you suggest I start by sharing my secrets with her?" Severus assumed with a brow lifted.

"Last time I checked, I'm reminded that is how a relationship is supposed to be. She's confided in me on how to please you, Severus." Dumbledore replied thoughtfully.

"Since when do you know a speck about relationships, Albus? It's more complicated than both of us know!" Severus sarcastically stated.

A flicker of sadness flashed momentarily across the Headmaster's face. He recalled Gellert Grindlewald and his painful choice to take the dangerously Dark wizard down. He was second only to Lord Voldemort himself.

"I'm positive Eliza will want to confide in you when she returns. It's only fair for you to do the same for her, Severus. Remember all the sacrifices she's made just to be with you. I have never seen a woman more hopelessly in love with you. Not even Lily." Dumbledore finalized sternly.

Severus didn't respond. His dark tunnels for eyes simply stared ahead at the farthest of the Forbidden Forest where Eliza would surely appear in a few days' time again, transformed into a monstrous… creature.

Abruptly, the Headmaster's office door opened without a knock for the third time this evening. Dumbledore sighed with amusement. It was Dolores Umbridge, the wicked inspector and DADA professor.

"I heard a horrible noise coming from up here! What was it? Well? Answer me! Is there any beast in here?!" she rambled on displeasingly to the two wizards. Severus merely ignored her while Dumbledore gazed back calmly at her.

"I assure you, Professor Umbridge, there is no danger here. I was releasing an infant hippogriff, that's all. Professor Snape had heard it too and we just watched it go to ensure its safety and the rest of the students'." He lied with a more than convincing explanation for the prejudiced Dolores Umbridge.

"Hippogriff?!" she shrieked in madness. "The Ministry shall hear of this! You'll have a lot to explain to, Dumbledore! That's illegal!"

Dumbledore gazed serenely at her, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-mood spectacles. He could brush off the exaggerated wrath and paranoia of Minister Fudge. The only real worry for Snape and Dumbledore was that this beast of a woman would discover the true creature released from his office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **First Battle of the Department of Mysteries**

Eliza couldn't have felt more powerful in any other form possible, even a giant.

Her razor white wings brought her to soaring heights at speeds that still intimidated her. It was a bit tricky taking full control of her flight at first but with better concentration and taking her mind off the pestering need for blood, the flap of her wings couldn't be better managed.

Her eyes were no longer the lovely green Severus admired, but a bright and unwelcoming gold like that of a stalking lion. A vicious dragon fit the description more. At least they weren't the glowing red Lord Voldemort specifically possessed to induce fear and submission.

The very tips of the forest trees below passed by from under her. The distance to the Ministry felt like a short distance at this flight rate.

Even with the extreme focus she put forth in controlling the direction of her wings, Eliza could no longer contain her thirst for blood. She needed to kill… now! Her tongue licked her parched lips in hunger.

The Ministry building was just in sight toward the horizon. She knew she couldn't be seen by someone as prejudiced towards half-breeds like Cornelius Fudge.

Another route had to be taken, and no doubt that's where Lucius Malfoy would guide his fellow Death Eaters to infiltrate from there. She lowered her height to the trees as the effects of the transformation were beginning to wear off.

An opening in the crowded pine trees allowed Eliza to glide her altering body through safely. Her wings folded inwards and magically appeared back into the sleeves of her dress. Her skin was no longer pure white and scaly, just its regular soft, peach tone. Eliza pressed herself against a tree for support and a moment's rest as the talons disappeared and her teeth returned to normal.

The breath in her lungs was quick and tiring. Her throat was constricting. In the distance, mutters of dark voices could be heard. Holding her breath abruptly, Eliza leaned in to eavesdrop on them and hid herself further behind a tree.

"—Are you sure it's here, Lucius—" an ugly, crocking female voice could be heard.

"Alecto, what do you—" That was an aggravated Lucius.

"—the Dark Lord—" Eliza felt herself flinch at the rugged, raspy voice. Could it be one of the Lestranges? No, they were safely put away in Azkaban… for now.

"—What prophecy—what?" Another one of the simple-minded Carrows. They were the dumbest followers of evil, they were almost harmless.

"—This is ludicrous, Lucius—" One Death Eater commented warily.

"—You dare say—" that same crocking voice was made.

Eliza felt she had all the information she needed for now, for in the corner of her eye, she saw Lucius point his wand to the door handle. This was her moment. This "prophecy" would be relayed to Dumbledore. Gathering herself as swiftly and madly as possible, she transformed with some effort but the pain was pushed aside for her thirst. The Death Eaters paused stiffly at the noise.

"Who goes there?! Reveal yourself!" Lucius bellowed and pointed his wand in Eliza's direction.

All was silent for a few moments as Lucius carefully stepped forward for a closer look. The other Death Eaters had their wands out and ready when Lucius gave the signal. Ministry officials wouldn't be in the stretches of the Forbidden Forest. Guards were always situated in the front of the building, not the back.

Out of the darkness of the trees' shadows, Eliza gave an ear piercing shriek and emerged from the forests with such force that Lucius was knocked backwards without restraint.

Without so much as a slight hesitation or a second thought, the Death Eaters began casting a series of Dark curses at Eliza zooming towards the sky in her monstrous form again. With instinctive control over her wings now, Eliza managed to dodge them even if barely. Every sense was magnified in this form – her sight, sound, touch, smell, and taste.

Their ruthlessness would undoubtedly be their advantage but so would Eliza's. It was the Dark Lord's first simple taught rule.

With each dodge and swing of her body, Eliza glided down towards them and with her right talons, snapped Amycus's wand in half before slashing across his face. In rage, Alecto sprinted towards her brother and cast the Cruciatus Curse directly at Eliza's chest.

She let out a cry of pain before retreating back up into the air. Her mind was spinning. Her sight was blurred chaotically. Green lights were flying vertically past her. As she struggled to regain focus, Eliza caught sight of one Death Eater in particular try to gain an advantage by flying without the use of a broom. Now the fun was beginning.

Grinning in malicious delight, she glided towards the black cloud of shadows and latched onto him with her talons. The Death Eater's human form was shouting for help as he writhed at the yellow talons penetrating his stomach.

She hurried down towards the trees and out of range of the curses to drain his body full of blood. She threw her head back before sinking her fangs into the soft skin of his throat. The Death Eater continued to flail in her arms until every last drop of sweet blood cascaded down Eliza's throat.

She dropped the dead body carelessly back into the forest before hurrying back to the fight scene with a newfound and deadly power that the blood had fueled within her. Walden Macnair and Nott retreated in cowardly fear. Selwyn was the next victim and she made that known by hissing predatorily at him.

However, Eliza had made one grave mistake; she was not completely out of shooting range, for her addictive hunger for blood was riveting. Lucius reclaimed consciousness and sat up to eye the cascade of red, curly hair poking out from above the trees. It was his cousin. He knew it. She would pay for this. Smirking, he aimed his wand at her. His blue eyes flickered to her ankle where he noticed the red scars that encircled it. He clenched his teeth in victorious anger; when will she learn?

"Sectumsempra!" he shouted and pointed at Eliza's ankle. Thank Merlin he had a fellow friend like Severus Snape to teach him some of his old tricks from that book of his. Whoever was the Half-Blood Prince was surely a genius.

The slash cut across her ankle where her scars were bared, squirting out blood. Eliza shrieked in the upmost agony that could be heard for miles. It sounded like that of a furious griffin.

She plunged the unconscious, but not dead Selwyn to the ground and fell after him. She hit the hard, cold earth with a thud, the breath driven from her body and her wings once again folded to form back into her human self.

Eliza groaned loudly in pain and lifted her extravagant dress to examine the damage done to her ankle. Blood had already trailed down her foot from the deep slice in her scars. She gasped and covered it with her hand but it did no use. The bone was possibly showing for all she knew.

She couldn't make a further move for refuge, for Lucius was now standing above her, his eyes glaring coldly down at her.

"Just as I thought you were, Miss Ebony. Hasn't your last encounter with us taught you anything? I suppose not…" he sneered with cruel pleasure.

"What are you trying to retrieve in the Department?" Eliza asked with a hateful rasp in her soft voice.

"Well, since you won't be alive much longer to relay to anyone, why not? The Dark Lord has ordered us to retrieve a prophecy." Lucius explained calmly with a smirk.

"A prophecy?" Eliza murmured, but his wand was already directed between her eyes. She held her breath in fear, her last thoughts on Severus.

"Who goes there?!" The voice of an authority roared from behind the Death Eaters.

Those who were still conscious scurried to flee the scene. Lucius pivoted in shock before using broomless flight to disappear behind the building. Within moments, the Death Eaters had fled. Those unconscious or dead would infuriate the Dark Lord but at least she was safe for now.

Eliza crawled on all four towards a massive rock to hide from sight. She gathered herself and focused on channeling her energy once more, though the pain seethed more in her ankle as her strength returned. How could she even be capable of flying in this condition?

"I'm warning you! I'll cast any curse I please if you do not reveal yourself!" the Ministry authority warned. Eliza couldn't focus. The wound was too painful to ignore, like pouring molten lava over her wound. As the authority pressed closer upon hearing a painful groan behind the rock, Eliza was beginning to breathe rapidly now.  
"I've got you now… HA!" the authority jumped beside the rock and pointed his wand. To his disappointment and confusion, there was no one.

Eliza had already taken flight past the trees and back towards Hogwarts. The wound was dripping blood with each flap of her wings. She'd be fortunate not to pass out from blood loss at the height of her flight.

At least now, she knew what the Dark Lord was after. She had to relay the message to Dumbledore and quickly. Her sight was blurring. Unconsciousness was brewing in her mind. But the will to reach her true home motivated her wings to pick up speed.

Before she knew it, Hogwarts was directly in sight. The balcony of Dumbledore's office could be seen. A new hope rushed through her. The familiar wizard cap and white beard at his desk was talking to the man with shoulder-length black hair and a hooked nose. A smile crept on her face; this is exactly what she had pictured would happen.

She barely made it on his balcony when she finally collapsed and slid across the stone floor and into his glass doors. Both wizards gave a jump and looked to the balcony with startled expressions. Eliza was back in her human form and finally slipped into unconsciousness, the blood in her ankle wound soaking through the base of her cursed dress. Severus scrambled over to her and crouched down to cradle her.

"What's happened to you, Eliza?" Severus held her closer and massaged her face. Eliza let out a groan and barely opened her eyes to see her love holding her close. Her eyes closed as quickly as they opened.

"I'll go alert Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore stately seriously. "That wound on her leg is troubling."

With that, he hurried out of his office, leaving Severus with Eliza. He lifted her dress to see a clear and hideous slice across her right ankle. He could tell by the shape of it, the slice was a result of one of his invented spells. Very few Death Eaters knew of his spells besides perhaps the Dark Lord.

He whipped out his wand and immediately began incanting, "Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur…" the blood flow had ceased and the wound was patched up. The power of the healing stirred Eliza awake and prompted her to reach over to touch her ankle. It was a miracle.

She looked back up to Severus in shock but he merely looked down at her in relief. Without another moment to spare, they lapsed onto each other for a hug. He kissed along the side of her face and helped her stand.

"Are you hurt?" he asked gently.

"No, darling," Eliza smiled at him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you sure?" he wanted to make sure by examining each side of her chin with his forefinger and thumb.

"Yes, of course." She cupped her hand over his and gazed into his worried eyes. Severus wasn't so convinced by the way she leaned onto him for support. The pain in her chest arose abruptly, sending her slouching forward and back into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Surprise for Severus**

"How is she, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked the hospital wing nurse, standing over Eliza's unconscious body in the hospital bed. Severus watched as she breathed rhythmically, her breasts rising and falling gently with each clear breath. She'd look peaceful if it weren't for the traumatizing and aching aftermath of the mission.

"She was hit with a few alarming curses but no serious damage was done. I think the worst of it being the Cruciatus Curse and Stunning Spell. Half-humans do have their strong points, I'll say that much." Madam Pomfrey shook her head and patted Eliza's sweaty forehead with a damp magical cloth that dissipated her sweat without soaking. Eliza moved her head from side to side and moaned in discomfort.

Snape and McGonagall stood behind Dumbledore. McGonagall looked clearly relieved but couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that her friend took on a gang of Death Eaters by herself. Severus's expression was contained and professional in order to hide his affections for her in front of those who were not aware of their relationship besides Dumbledore himself.

"I can only assume that you'll say she needs plenty of rest, Poppy," Dumbledore commented in amusement. "We'll leave it from here. Can you guess when she'll recover completely?"

"I don't see why tomorrow is a problem. Eliza will be back teaching before you know it, Albus." Poppy affirmed and placed both hands on her hips.

"Very well, Poppy. Let's go everyone; Eliza's well tended to." Dumbledore turned to leave along with everyone else, Severus being the last. How badly he wanted to kiss her right now…

While Dumbledore and Snape walked down the hall alone side-by-side, Dumbledore began speaking again.

"It looks as if you'll have to be teaching muggle studies today, Severus." He stated calmly.

"Sir, the situation looks dire for me to be doing such a thing. What would the Slytherins think when—"

"I suspect Lucius Malfoy was part of the infiltration. His son goes here so yes, you're right, Severus. However, you can use your bitterness over Eliza's hospitalization to your advantage by being bitter about me having to assign you to muggle studies. You'll fool your Slytherin students, especially young Draco." Dumbledore planned wisely. Suddenly, a thought crossed Snape's mind.

"Sir, why couldn't Eliza have had the teaching position of Defense against the Dark Arts?" Severus brought up after months of pondering. She almost took the job before being captured by Death Eaters, so the position went to her friend and Severus's enemy Remus Lupin.

"You forget that she was initially two years ago when I first rescued her, Severus. But a year in torture and chains will damage your magic back considerably. For a half-human especially, it will take time to heal. Thankfully, I see you and her have worked on that with the time you spent together in the summer." Dumbledore finalized with a sigh in his voice.

The next day, Professor Snape made a point of teaching muggle studies in a foul mood and relentlessly tormenting anxious students, especially Neville for the amusement of Slytherin students. Draco expressed his one-time regret at not being present in that filthy muggle studies classroom just to see the petrified expressions of the Gryffindors.

That started out when Neville had curiously yet reluctantly asked Professor Snape where their beloved Professor Ebony was. A fire flashed through Severus's dark tunnel eyes and a snarl curled at his lips as he leaned in face-to-face with the frightened Neville.

"That's not your concern, Longbottom, is it now? Pay attention and no more questions until the end of class," Severus asserted before removing his hands harshly from Neville's table and turning to walk back to the podium. A quick and devious thought entered his mind, prompting him to pivot again with his hands folded.

"Oh… and five points from Gryffindor." He added with a smirk, revealing his yellow teeth. The Gryffindor students in the class glared at Professor Snape with distaste while the Slytherins snickered and high-fived each other. Wherever Professor Ebony was, she had better hurry back at teaching soon for their sakes…

~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hard day with Snape, mate?" Ron asked Neville empathetically while they took their seats in the Great Hall.

It was lunchtime and those in muggle studies class today were exhausted after all the work Snape had cruelly assigned them. Harry and Hermione both tuned into Neville's conversation with Ron.

"The word "hard" isn't enough to describe it! Snape was merciless today. I guess he was in a foul mood…" Neville replied anxiously, still trembling from his boggart.

"When is he not foul?" Harry scoffed, taking a sip from his pumpkin juice.

"What Neville meant was Snape was worse today than usual for some odd reason." Hermione interpreted.

"Of course you're one to see it." Ron commented rudely at Hermione, but she ignored him.

"He might just be irritated to teach muggle studies instead of the Dark Arts he fancies… but if it's any help…" Hermione began but dismissed the embarrassing idea and sank back in her seat.

"But what, Hermione?" Harry pressed in interest.

"Oh, I'm sure it's absolutely a ridiculous theory but… I think Professor Snape and Professor Ebony might be… "close"…" Hermione shyly admitted.

"Close as in… in love? Blimey, Hermione, no way! Professor Ebony is way out of Snape's league! She'd be mad to date him." Ron suggested in disgust.

"I told you it was a silly thought! But I'm just making a guess here. I mean, if you think about it, they work closely together under Professor Dumbledore and their dormitories are close. They spend a lot of time talking to her just like you and Cho, Harry." Hermione blushed, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Little did they know Severus and Eliza did in fact share a dormitory _together_.

"Cho and Harry?!" Ron spat his glass of pumpkin juice from his mouth, splattering across the table and onto the people across from him. "Harry can't even talk to her!" he roared with laughter while Harry blushed furiously and looked to the Ravenclaw table for Cho who had overheard them and was blushing back at him.

"Professor Ebony and Snape? Snape can't even manage to make a friend. What makes you think he'd manage a _girlfriend_?" Neville was the most horrified out of all of them. Disappointment and hurt crossed his face. The beautiful, kind, and ultimately Neville's favorite professor would never choose the likes of that greasy old git. As they continued talking more about Professor Ebony's whereabouts, Draco at the next table overheard her name and grinned maliciously.

"Hey, Potter!" Draco shouted and turned to face Harry and his friends. Harry narrowed his brows angrily and whipped back to face him.

"Harry, just ignore him…" Hermione advised warily to no avail.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spat.

"Manners, Potter. You forget I'm a prefect. I was just listening to your conversation and I just felt the need to let you know that dear Professor Ebony is in the hospital wing." Draco smiled satisfying, expecting his reaction. Harry and his friends stared at him in astonishment.

"What happened to her?!" Neville blurted out before Harry could.

"Go and ask her yourself, Longbottom," Draco mocked. "I'm sure she'll be delighted to have a couple of students bother her in such a time. How is it that the worst and lowest students of Hogwarts adore her? The supreme seem to enjoy Professor Snape but then again you aren't so ta-ta, Potter." Draco finalized and turned back to his table. The Slytherin table laughed until the obnoxiously loud noise caught McGonagall's attention.

"Slytherins!" she scolded with authority. "Keep your voices down, and Mr. Malfoy, turn around and quit starting a brawl with Mr. Potter."

Draco groaned in irritation and obeyed reluctantly. Severus looked utterly annoyed too, not over Draco's rudeness but the fact that the Head of Gryffindor dared to discipline students of his House. What he would have been indescribably irritated about was the Gryffindors' little gossip about Eliza and Snape being lovers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That night, Eliza awoke after long hours of recovering rest. It was nighttime now and all the students would fast asleep in their dormitories for the night. She sat up and stretched in her bed. Thank Merlin she was given her own private hospital bed in a separate room. It was silent minus the occasional snores from students outside her room. Madam Pomfrey was probably away attending to other injured students. A burning sensation erupted in her ankle so Eliza grasped it quickly. The pain slowly dissipated once Eliza began feeling along the scar where her deep wound once was.

Severus was truly an accomplished wizard. She was slightly disappointed to not see him by her bedside but their cover was of upmost importance. Standing up from her bed, Eliza felt soreness rip throughout her body and she collapsed to the floor with some restraint. Once the pain ceased again, she tried gradually standing and walking out of her room to the hospital wing. There were very few students here tonight, most of them recovering from Quidditch accidents and failed class spells. It was quiet, too quiet. The few in the room were sound asleep, prompting Eliza to make her way out now without being seen…

"Eliza," Madam Pomfrey looked to her in surprise. Eliza pivoted swiftly to see the school nurse walk towards her in surprise.

"Ah, good to see you, Poppy. I can't thank you enough for treating me. I feel better than ever now." It was a half-lie but Poppy seemed convinced enough.

"Well, if you're feeling completely better now then you're free to leave." She smiled generously.

"Thank you, Poppy." Eliza nodded her farewell and left the hospital wing, heading to her dormitory at a quick pace despite the pain threatening to resurface in her ankle. The halls were dark and desolate but she couldn't wait to see her Severus again. She could picture the two of them snuggling together in bed while he massaged where it hurt and amused her with stories of his unrelenting treatment of students that misbehaved (hopefully JUST misbehaved). She had learnt to merely accept his behavior; she wasn't going to change him and that much was certain but his dissipated bitterness was worth it.

When she entered her dormitory, her smile disappeared as Severus was not here. Where could he be? He could still be in his office, grading papers and preparing for the O.W.L.s. or meeting with Dumbledore? He'll be happy to see her in their bed again. What better way for a welcome back then to make the scene more romantic? Eliza giggled at her idea.

With a flicker of her wand, candles from all around the room gathered around the bedside and aligned themselves in a floating row. With another sway of her wand, the candles were lit lowly and rose pedals appeared scattered on the bed sheets. She removed that dreadful dress and replaced it with a simple white yet somewhat revealing nightgown.

At last, Eliza crawled into bed and turned to the door to wait, a sneaky grin on her face. She waited a few moments before a knock came at the door.  
A puzzled expression crossed Eliza's face. Severus never knocked so it couldn't be him. Who could it be? Maybe Dumbledore to check on her and receive the full mission report?  
No, not at this time of night. One of the students? No one risked being out of their dormitories at night under Umbridge's watch. Umbridge… could this prejudiced, wicked woman want to see her?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **An Unwelcome Visit**

Eliza quickly retrieved her wand and blew out the candles with a summoned wind and made the rose petals disappear. She pulled the covers up to her chest and sighed.

"Who is it?" she asked nervously.

"I-it's Neville, Professor Ebony." Neville answered back through the door. Eliza immediately brightened and slid her hand across her forehead in relief.

"Oh, come on in, Neville." She called out sweetly.

The door opened to reveal a grinning Neville followed by Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"We just wanted to come see if you were alright, Professor Ebony," Harry greeted warmly. "We heard you were hurt and we got worried." These children risked detention from the devilish Umbridge just to check on her?

Eliza smiled. "That's so kind of you. I'm quite alright now. Let's chat," She patted on the spot where Severus always slept. Neville crawled over to that spot and laid on his side, placing an arm around this lovely woman. Surprised by the affection, but motherly nonetheless, Eliza placed an arm around Neville and pulled him close to her while scooting to make room for Harry on her other side. Ron and Hermione sat at the end of the bed, disappointed they couldn't get a spot by her. She had always been so kind and caring towards them, especially Harry and Neville who both lacked mother figures in their lives.

"Neville, did muggle studies go well today? Who substituted for me?" she began.

"Professor Snape," Neville groaned. "He was cruel to us today."

Eliza frowned; so Severus was still as bitter and harsh towards the Gryffindors since their relationship.

"I understand he is stricter but he does make a fine professor," Eliza commented warily. Hermione and Ron both shared a momentary and suspicious exchange of looks.

"What happened to you, Professor?" Hermione changed the topic out of concern.

"Oh, I was injured during a mission for Dumbledore." She answered casually.

"What mission?" Harry asked, his eyes wide. He was sure it had something to do with Voldemort.

"Nothing major, dear," she massaged Harry's back gently. "You did stay out of trouble while I was gone, I trust?" she chuckled.

Harry grimaced. If it wasn't major, how then did she get injured, Harry thought? "A have a detention to serve tomorrow for talking back to Professor Umbridge… again."  
That woman again… "She's seems to be passing out punishments like there's no tomorrow. You just can't get away with anything under her watch."

"Psh, yeah, even Dumbledore's Army!" Ron accidentally blurted out in laughter. The entire room looked to him in absolute horror and rage.

"Ron, you imbecile!" Hermione shrilled.

"Yes, and I have to say the Room of Requirement is a clever place indeed, you know." Eliza winked humorously. The four Gryffindors looked to her in shock with their jaws hanging open.

"You mean you knew all along?" Neville looked up at her in astonishment.

"I've seen you lately at night when I can't sleep and I've overheard your conversations just to be sure you guys aren't getting into trouble. The threat of You-Know-Who is real. I've always believed you and Professor Dumbledore, Harry, just so you know. For Merlin's sake, I work for Dumbledore!" It was relieving to hear that another individual believed him.

"Would you help teach us, Professor?" Neville asked hopefully. Their faces were inches away from each other. It made Neville blush three shades of red.

"I'm afraid not, Neville dear. If I'm caught with you guys, my teaching position won't be the only thing in jeopardy. No… but I do have this," Eliza grabbed her wand and pointed it at her desk in which a small leather-bound book drifted to Harry's hands.

"What is it?" Harry asked and flipped through the pages.

"It's a little notebook I kept before Hogwarts when I stayed with different witches and wizards. I included a variety of defense spells in case the threat of You-Know-Who came to my area. Keep it. Tell no one." Eliza massaged Harry's shoulder as he continued to gaze at the list of spells and hexes. He placed it in his jacket and thanked her.

"But I haven't really seen you, well, use them," Harry pointed out as politely as possible, despite Hermione's glare.

"Dear, when you're in a year-long torture session, magical abilities are significantly reduced. It takes a while to recover unless the damage done is too severe." Eliza responded. Neville looked down and avoided adding to the subject further.

"We're really worried about Umbridge's inspection of you, Professor Ebony." Ron brought up the undesirable topic.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"She… well…" Ron didn't know how else to say it.

"She detests half-humans, Professor. And just the other day she said… well, I don't want to say it in front of you, Professor." Hermione spoke up for him.

"Say what, dear? Miss Granger, we are both despised among the Wizarding World's most elite. Surely what she said couldn't be the worst I've been called." Eliza pressed in interest. Hermione looked around for the support of her friends but they were all looking down in shame.

"She said veelas were filthy half-bred whores who enchant men to their advantage…" Hermione didn't like those words coming from her own throat. Her kind was looked down upon as well. Eliza took a moment before responding.

"Oh Merlin… well, she can't find any reason to report badly of me if I teach well. Don't fret, children." Eliza tried to reassure them.

"Umbridge made it impossible for Remus Lupin to get a job," Harry shook his head angrily.

"So I've heard… well, don't worry about that because I told him he's welcome to stay at my house anytime he wishes." Eliza replied.

"We're sure she'll find some way to sack Hagrid once he comes back from… wherever he's at," said Harry.

Before anyone besides Eliza could respond, a thunderous knock vibrated on their door which made everyone in the room jump with fright. Eliza didn't even have to hurry to the door because it burst open on its own. The intruder standing in the doorway wore the familiar blinding pink outfit and frog-like hairdo that was Dolores Umbridge. A fearful and devastating shudder ran along Eliza's spine. She was caught; nothing more or less.

"What do you think you children are doing out of your dormitories?! Fifty points from Gryffindor! And how dare you visit a teacher's dormitory! Mr. Longbottom, why are you laying like that?!" Her voice was high pitched and chaotic. Harry had never seen her more infuriated.

"They were only paying me an urgent visit, Professor. I was going to send them back-" Eliza tried to explain calmly, but the anxiety in her voice was rendering it unachievable. Her eyes glanced back to the dark figure standing behind Umbridge. Her jaw dropped when she recognized the figure had black shoulder-length hair and a hooked nose, staring unappreciatively back at her.

"That is never allowed here at Hogwarts as well as you know, Eliza!" Umbridge retorted. "You will all receive detention for this! I shall have a word with you after this, Eliza. I should have seen this coming. You and your filthy kind always manipulated poor young boys like them. Whores! Filthy, half-bred whores!" Immediately at Umbridge's hateful comment was a series of harsh backlashes from the students.

"SHE'S NOT A WHORE!" Harry bellowed as he shot up from the bed.

"ARE YOU SO ALONE THAT YOU THINK YOU INSULT A KINDER WOMEN THAN YOU!" Ron fired.

"YOU'LL NEVER BE THE LOVED PROFESSOR SHE IS!" Neville finally took a stand and defended not himself but his beloved professor. Harry noticed that Snape looked as if he was about to curse Umbridge relentlessly from behind. Severus's fists trembled in rage. It took half his mind to not make the rash move of pulling out his wand from his sleeve.

"ALL OF YOU TO YOUR DORMITORIES NOW OR I'LL EXPEL YOU!" Umbridge shrieked as she did when she and Harry had their first argument in DADA. The room fell silent. Harry and Umbridge shared a hateful glare before strutting past Umbridge and looking up to glare at Snape as well. His friends followed with Neville giving Eliza pitiful and sympathetic glances on the way.

Once they were out, Umbridge turned to Severus with a calmer face.

"Thank you for leading me here, Severus. I'll see to it that the students receive the proper punishment." She emphasized the last two words in a way Eliza didn't like. He was too incensed to even reply but Umbridge left regardless. Severus stepped into their dormitory and reluctantly looked at her. He had made yet another horrible mistake.

Eliza sat with her back stiffly straight and gaping at him in horror. The dormitory underwent a heavy and tense silence as Severus tried stepping towards her. The events of the last few minutes began to weigh heavily on her and without warning; she buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Her cries stung at Severus like his own invented spell. He hurried to her side and tried cupping her face. Eliza pulled away in disgust and stood from the bed, facing him.

"T-this is h-how you w-welcome me back!? After I risk my life for you and the boy?! Bringing in a wicked woman who obviously hates my kind just so you could see the Gryffindors get punished, huh?!" she accused viciously. Eliza looked angrier than Lily when he had called her the unforgivable word all those years ago. Could this turn out to be another ultimate end to a beloved friendship, or better yet relationship?

"I never meant for that to happen, Eliza. I saw them sneaking to our dormitory and—" he tried explaining himself frantically.

"Instead you send her and not confront them yourself! How foolish! And you weren't even here to welcome me!" she cried between gasps and marched towards the bathroom door, slamming it behind her.

Severus stood there in deep remorse. He should have been there awaiting her arrival… she obviously made an effort to greet _him_ when he entered; there were wilted rose petals and candles scattered on the floor. Her dress had been somewhat revealing for their "special" night. What a fool he's been indeed…

Pointing his wand at the doorknob and whispering the spell to break the lock, Severus quietly and carefully stepped in and saw Eliza sitting on the toilet seat, her face still buried in her palms and her red curls scattered about her face like curtains. He kneeled and attempted to brush away the strands of hair to get a good look at her face. She pushed him away and turned her back to him. Hurt seized his heart like hot iron needles.

"Eliza, please… I'm sorry," how long it's been since he said those words… "I'm so sorry…" he tried to brush her hair aside again from behind, this time more gently. She didn't flinch or pull away this time, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her pivoting to face him.

"Don't you realize what you danger you've brought on me?" she murmured with her voice still cracked.

"Danger? Whatever do you mean?" his eyes widened and he quickly gripped her shoulders in concern without realizing it.

"She can sack me now that she knows I'm a half-breed. She can banish me from Hogwarts and I'll be a more than an accessible target." Eliza pointed out in fright. He could feel her trembling through his hands.

"That's not true, love. Dumbledore will not allow that to happen. You'll stay here if it's the last thing I do, if I have to directly turn on the Dark Lord himself, so be it." She didn't know how possible or true his words could be, but it was enough for her to finally turn around and face him. This was, after all, coming from a seemingly cold and emotionally deprived man. Her green eyes sparkled with tears and she sniffled before rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. Neither of them spoke until Eliza wrapped her arms around Severus and pulled him closer for comfort.

"Am I really a half-bred whore?" she asked in nothing higher than a low and pitiful whisper.

"No, Eliza. Of course not. If those Gryffindors weren't in front of me I would have cursed the foul toad where she stood." Severus defended his beloved fiercely.

She let out a chuckle; the word "toad" described Umbridge perfectly.

"Thank you, Severus…" She whispered and felt along his shoulders. Thank Merlin that little quarrel was behind them now. She gazed into his eyes tiredly before he leaned up to kiss her lips. Eliza smiled during the kiss as Severus wrapped his hands around her thighs and carried her back to their bed, in which the candles were alit and floating around the besides again with the rose petals scattered on the sheets.

"I didn't think you had it in you to comply with such a romantic scene," A smirk crossed Eliza's lips.

"Careful not to provoke me, Miss Ebony, or I'll have to take you against the door instead." Severus teased, feeling along the smooth fabric of her corset-like lingerie.

"I'll have you know, professor, that I won't let you do that without a fight." She giggled and began unbuttoning his coat.

"Such cheek. Well, you have all night to prove it." Severus moved his hands down to her hips and kissed her again, flopping down between the sheets with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **The Devil's Inspection**

Eliza was well and about her muggle studies class, despite the uncomfortable limp in her ankle. Today was inspection day for her class. For the first time in days, she wasn't under anxiety. If she passed the inspection, Umbridge surely had no excuse to sack her despite trying to uncover even the slightest mistake. If she failed… Eliza brushed the horrible thought aside. Dumbledore and Severus would fight to the end for her to stay. Sacking her out of Hogwarts would be her death sentence. The Death Eaters would show no mercy this time.

As Eliza flicked her wand for the muggle studies books to float onto each and every desk, the metal door opened to reveal the completely pink dressed and toad-like woman. Eliza attempted a polite grin in front of her loathing. If Severus could hardly resist cursing her, what chance did she have?

"Hem, hem… I hope our little quarrel last night is done and behind us I trust?" Umbridge said in her girlishly sweet voice and looked up to Eliza with predictable eyes. That voice could induce vomit.

Eliza inhaled sharply and nodded stiffly, a smile still glued to her face. "Yes, of course, Professor. It won't happen again, I assure you." She replied in the same sweet tone.

"Good, good," Umbridge grinned satisfactorily and began marking on her clipboard. "You do seem to have a close relationship with the Headmaster and Professor Snape, is that correct?"

It was the last question Eliza wanted to hear but she pushed her discomfort aside.  
"Yes, very respected partnerships indeed." She sighed. Umbridge took another note before the door burst open again. Her students were pouring in and taking their seats, chatting merrily along the way. It was a relief to have their beloved professor back and not that greasy old git.

Once the students were seated and quieted down at last, Umbridge took a seat at the side of the classroom with her clipboard. This was her moment of truth.

Out of the corner of her eye, Eliza saw Neville smiling over at her. She returned the smile and began.

"Alright, I hope everyone has been doing their homework while I was gone. Let's start off with a warm-up, shall we?" Eliza announced softly and folded her hands down at her lower stomach.

The class looked to each other competitively before turning their attention back to Professor Ebony. They'd show Umbridge who was truly the boss.

"How can muggles transport themselves?" Eliza asked presumptuously. A few hands shot up already. Only the pure-bloods like Lavender Brown and Ernie Macmillan looked puzzled.

"Yes, Neville. Go for it." Eliza encouraged and pointed to the shy boy in the second row.

"Um, cars and airplanes?" he presumed hopefully.

"Yes! Very good, Mr. Longbottom. Ten points to Gryffindor." She awarded proudly. Neville blushed and beamed with delight at her praise. Even the Gryffindors leaned forward surprised to look at Neville. The other Houses looked more motivated now. Umbridge wrinkled her nose as if something smelled rotten by where she was sitting.

"Now who can tell me why muggles need electricity?" Eliza continued. More hands were raised. Eliza's eyes caught an ecstatic Ravenclaw girl with her hand held highest.

"Yes, Matilda?" Eliza pointed to her.

"Muggles need electricity to power many of their electronic appliances such as toasters or the telly!" She answered with such confidence in her answer that the other Houses looked to her in scorn. Ravenclaws were always such show-offs to them besides the Gryffindors.

"Couldn't have put it better myself! Ten points to Ravenclaw." Eliza awarded. Umbridge didn't look as bothered this time.

"Now," Eliza sighed and grinned as if hardly able to contain her excitement. "I'll award ten extra bonus points for anyone who answers this correctly," Immediately, the class murmured to each other enthusiastically at this.

She could only guess with humor that one was telling their fellow Housemate to answer correctly or else.

"In what ways are muggles not so different from magical people, and don't give me a one-sentence response," Eliza spoke calmly and personally. The class fell silent in surprise for a moment before a few scattered hands were reluctantly raised above anxious faces. Eliza didn't seem convinced they got the idea of what kind of answer she desired.

"Now think carefully about this one. Not all similarities can mean well…" Eliza glanced over to Umbridge giving her a puzzled and utterly irritated expression at the thought of muggles and wizards being undistinguished.

Eliza's eyes caught a young, shy Slytherin girl seated farthest from her. She recognized her as the muggle-born Severus had relay the update on Eliza's feelings. The poor girl wouldn't look to anyone. Instead, she stared sadly down at her desk, playing with her fingers.  
It reminded Eliza too much of Severus's own time at Hogwarts. How unpopular he was. The bullying inflicted upon him. Worst of all, the neglected and insecurity of not having a loving home life which had led him to a dangerous path… it couldn't be much fun being a muggle-born Slytherin with those silly notions of blood purity.

By now, more students had their hands raised and the Gryffindors like Lee Jordan and Dean Thomas were shouting for her to pick them. In one move, Eliza walked calmly towards the girl and kneeled down to grab onto the front of her desk. The girl lifted her head in astonishment, but that expression quickly turned into timidity, flushing her face into a deep red.

"Dear, could you answer my question for me, please?" Eliza asked softly. Reluctantly, the girl nodded and glanced briefly to the other students staring at her in surprise. Was she being punished for not paying attention, the Slytherin girl thought?

"Now, what similarities do muggles and wizards share, hmm?" Eliza repeated and grinned kindly at her.

"Um… both can get by living in their own ways but… not all are good. Muggles and wizards share prejudice towards those different than them… like muggles can despise other races and ethnicities but wizards can look down upon magical creatures or muggles themselves." The girl answered in a low voice.  
Eliza really couldn't have put it better. Her heart swelled with pride and her smile was brighter than the sun outside. She knew exactly where this girl was coming from.

"You are wise for your age, with that I have no doubt. Twenty points to Slytherin." Eliza stood up and walked back to her desk. The girl stared back down at the desk, but this time with a faint grin on her face.

Umbridge seemed to be at war with herself; her House was rewarded the most points but to indirectly attack her in such a manner was not something she would allow to pass by easily in her position of power.

"Now, how far did you get in your textbooks?" Eliza asked anyone in the class.

"Professor Snape made us take notes all the way to chapter twelve on our own." Neville answered indifferently, anything to increase her disdain for the cruel professor.

Eliza's eyes widened. "Oh Merlin… I suppose he's been working you hard since I was gone."

"Yes!" some students in the class, especially the Gryffindors, answered annoyingly at once.

"Well, then, looks like you've worked hard enough. Pick a partner and review and quiz with them on the twelve chapter. Then, you may use this time as a study hall." Eliza generously offered. The class brightened immediately and whooped with relief. Midyear was unusually busy for fifth years. Once everyone's partners were chosen, Eliza watched as only two students were not paired – Neville and the muggle-born Slytherin.

"Neville, would you mind pairing with Miss Goodwill on the other side of the room?" Eliza asked Neville politely.

"Sure, Miss Ebony." Neville grinned shyly and did as instructed. A look of disgust appeared on Umbridge's face as she watched Neville happily join that shy muggle-born Slytherin. She had overlooked the colors of her uniform tie; mudbloods were a disgrace to the name of wizard and were not worthy of practicing magic! She had to find some excuse quick, but not in front of the students. Those students obviously adored and had fallen in love with their half-bred professor. She'd unravel her results later…

"Hem, hem," Umbridge stood from her seat and lifted her chin in authority. The class chatter died down and turned their loathing attention to the foul woman dressed in pink. Eliza closed her eyes in aggravation before she too turned her attention to the inspector reluctantly.

"I have to say this is a lovely classroom with bright, open, and studious students such as yourselves. Now I understand that Professor Ebony had been absent the last few days and the circumstances surrounding that are indeed unclear," Umbridge hinted that she knew something the rest of the class didn't.

A sweat broke out across Eliza's forehead. Did she suspect, or at the very worst, know? The class looked to each other in confusion and the low murmurs began momentarily. Umbridge smiled with triumph at this.

"No doubt you also have a lovely professor to teach you the core of muggle studies… and like Miss Goodwill had said herself," Umbridge and class turned to the only Slytherin in their class. The girl avoided meeting anyone's gaze by the reddening of her face. "Muggles and wizards are not that different… and that doesn't exempt magical creatures as well." She finished in her girlish voice, turning back with the satisfaction that Eliza would look stunned in front of her students.

Without another word, Umbridge gave a chuckle and walked out, the students watching her leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Lucius' Visit to Hogwarts**

Eliza walked down the hall, practically strutting to suppress the aching pain in her stomach and head added from the stress of Umbridge's humiliation. Even after protecting the Ministry from the Death Eaters that had escaped from Azkaban, her true veela form had taken its toll on her. The physical effects were minor, a small percentage compared to the guilty and emotional consequences of transforming into the monster she vowed never to come back to again. She could never forget the bloodthirsty violence that riveted throughout her crawling body and sharp wings. She could never again look in the mirror to see the sharp fangs, cruel bright eyes, and deadly talons that defined her. She was a monster. Nothing more.

Dread settled in as she pictured what Severus might say if word ever somehow got out. Rumors would already be circulating on her blood status thanks to that devilish woman. Would he see her as the filthy half-bred whore she was so constantly reminded of being even after asserting she wasn't? He hadn't seen her transform thankfully, she thought. The students obviously loved her, especially Neville. The inspection results wouldn't surface until later that day. Meanwhile, she'd try and spend time with Severus to ease their minds along with her secretive ghosts.

Eliza was so deep in thought that she didn't realize Dobby was rushing towards her with a food tray. In a flash, they collided with the tray flying out of Dobby's grip in a deafening clang. Tea and biscotti splattered all over her skirt, staining it. Panic flashed over Dobby's tennis ball eyes.

"Dobby is sorry! Dobby was foolish and wasn't paying attention to what he was doing! And now Miss Ebony is mad at Dobby! Oh!" The free elf scurried to snap his fingers for the tray to flop back into his hands and bang it against his head. Recovering from the shock, Eliza simply smiled and crouched down to gently place a hand on his football-shaped head. It already took a lot for her not to burst out in anger, but she knew of the dangerous consequences, not from Hogwarts authorities.

"Don't fret, Dobby dear. Accidents happen. Let me help you with that," She said softly as she pulled out her wand and with a flick, made the broken teapot and biscotti repair onto the tray again. "There… see? No harm done." Her soft hand massaged his head and Dobby felt his eyes water.

"Miss Ebony is so kind and thoughtful and generous! Dobby is grateful!" he exuberated enthusiastically. Another magical creature that faced similar prejudices smiled up at her.  
Amidst their smiles, someone was walking down the hall behind Eliza and Dobby with a presence of authority. It could be a simple staff wishing to see what all the fuss was about. She turned, her long red curls flopping onto her back, when she saw the long pale hair and pointed face of Lucius Malfoy. He carried with him such a dark arrogance that Eliza couldn't hide her scorn. It amazed her that he wasn't caught by now, but that's what she just expected of a devious, manipulative, and close associate of Cornelius Fudge. She would never forget the way he pointed his wand directly at her face in a victorious attempt to kill her.

Dobby whimpered and stepped behind Eliza to be hidden from him. His blue eyes narrowed coldly at her. Her heart skipped numerous beats she thought she'd faint from a heart attack. Eliza, shaking, hesitantly pulled her sleeves over her wrist scars and adjusted her dress to cover her ankles.

"Ah… Miss Eliza Ebony. Or do you prefer to be called "professor" now?" Lucius tested with a calm but fake demeanor. Eliza took a deep, strained breath before responding and meeting his eye. The eye of her attempted killer.

"Professor, I feel, was properly earned. Thus, I would very much prefer that." Eliza replied bluntly, her hand tracing softly over Dobby's wide, football-shaped head.

"Properly earned…?" he lifted a thin brow in amusement. "You know – I can't help but notice how obscure it is seeing you not in chains or in that monstrous form you delightedly did your killing in." He added evilly, hardly able to contain the slight smirk at the ends of his lips. Eliza inhaled sharply and was about to strike him when Dobby suddenly jumped out beside her and dropped the tray again to hold her hand. The loud clang made Lucius jump.

"You shall not speak to Miss Ebony that way! Miss Ebony is kind and thoughtful and generous!" Dobby asserted fiercely and glared up at his former master. Lucius looked down at his lost servant with a mix of rage and shock. A sneer curled its way through his lips as Eliza smirked with satisfaction and triumph and ran her long, curvy thumb over Dobby's little hand.

"Of course traitors could always be considered inferior to respectable pure-bloods as well. I always knew Hogwarts professors would succumb to this level unlike those at Durmstrang." Lucius said icily.

"I'm sure Durmstrang would suit Draco very well." Eliza responded stiffly, lifting her chin to exude her refusal to bow down to him.

"Dobby thinks Durmstrang is a dark school! Hogwarts is a good school! The great Harry Potter goes here! Dumbledore, advocate for the elves, is Headmaster!" Dobby yelped with pride but Lucius ignored him.

"Indeed, as it did for your sisters your mother once proclaimed. Such a shame they couldn't join us in battle when you fought us earlier this week." Lucius grinned upon seeing her green eyes widen with shock at this.

"Oh yes, Professor Ebony; they are still in league with us. They've served our cause well before the Dark Lord's downfall. They proved worthy fighters. But your monstrous form… I couldn't help but admire your bloodlust, your will to fight… Merlin, and here you made it hard on yourself by betraying us. Your sisters would say the same." Lucius clicked his tongue and shook his head disappointedly. The color left her face as she knew of his power in the Ministry. Umbridge would undoubtedly be in line with him. She had no backup from her family.

"Greetings, Lucius," That deep, contained voice was none other than that of Severus Snape's. She pivoted to see him walking from the direction Dobby originated. His eyes glanced curiously from his beloved Eliza to his old friend Lucius.

"Ah, Severus I've been meaning to see you. It's been too long, old friend. Draco tells me you're his favorite professor. I believe this school needs plenty more of that," Lucius glared back at Eliza and made his way over to Severus. Eliza looked over at Severus in disbelief and hurt but closed her mouth and sighed before he could return her a dismissive look. Nobody noticed it but her. "You see, I've come here to inform you that—" Lucius and Severus turned their backs on Eliza and Dobby before making their way down the hall again.  
Eliza watched him go with tears in her eyes. Lucius would tell Severus her darkest secret, to describe every detail of the battle and her bloodlust; she knew it. He would never see her the same again. Lucius might even transfer his memories to Severus for a vivid scene of the battle. He probably would request to Dumbledore for another dormitory right away. Severus might not even love her anymore…

She shut her eyes quickly to resist the tears threatening to cascade down her cheeks.

"Miss Ebony looks saddened," Dobby placed his hand over hers enfolded around his other hand. "What is distressing the beautiful and kind and gentle Eliza Ebony?" Dobby's bat-like ears flopped down in concern at the poor sight of her.

"I'm alright, Dobby," her voice cracked as she got down on her knees and picked up the tray to hand it to the elf. "Just a little worried is all. I'm sorry to keep whomever you're bringing this to waiting." She smiled kindly. Dobby tilted his head to the side in puzzlement.

"But it is Miss Ebony Dobby has been ordered to deliver this tea and biscotti to. Severus Snape has asked to have this delivered to you." Dobby lifted the tray up to Eliza in delight. Eliza's eyes widened in surprise. Hiding her physical pain from Severus was foolish in itself. Of course he'd see right through her cover. He had clearly been caring about her, thinking of her.  
"Oh… thank you, Dobby. Thank you." Her smile was suddenly brighter than the Saturday outside as she grabbed the tray from his hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Trelawney's Prediction**

Unlike her teaching style prior to leaving for Dumbledore's mission, Eliza had taught her muggle studies lessons for the day rather quickly for the class to keep up.

She was flipping through slides and explaining pictures of muggle objects rapidly. Lavender, Parvati, and even Neville had to write and dip their quills frantically to keep up with note-taking. The two girls would much rather be in Divination with Professor Ebony's wavering mood lately.

Neville sighed sadly as he remembered that his favorite professor hadn't continued their tutoring lessons for two weeks! He didn't dare continue them with Professor Snape… dealing with him once a day was more than enough for Neville to bear.

"Now I-I'm afraid I'll have to assign you all a project—" Eliza stuttered stressfully but was cut off by the groans and complaints of her students. "An interesting one," Eliza chuckled frustratingly. "I want you to see if you can find a report on muggle sightings of anything magical-related. It could include sighted dragons, centaurs, even witches and wizards themselves. Use trustworthy resources and this project is due within a week and a half from now. I want you to write a parchment on it and include a picture of the report of course. Write as if you're a journalist for the _Daily_ _Prophet_ perhaps."

"But the _Daily_ _Prophet_ lies! I don't want to write for anti-Harry propagandists like them!" Lee Jordan declared fiercely with his fist in the air.

Those who believed Lord Voldemort's comeback looked to him and nodded in questionable agreement. Those who wouldn't stand for that return rubbish simply scoffed and continued taking notes.

Eliza smiled in mixed amusement and pride at this. "Well, who would you prefer to write for?"

"The _Quibbler_!" Lavender replied happily while Parvati giggled mockingly at her.

"Then so be it." Eliza laughed and shook her head; this lively class never failed to impress her.

Just then, the door opened and Professor Trelawney walked in awkwardly. Lavender and Parvati perked like dogs upon seeing their owner return home.

"Professor Trelawney," Eliza commented, clearly surprised to see her. "Lovely of you to visit. How can I help you?" From the uncomfortable way Trelawney was walking, she seemed to be under the same pressure as Eliza but for entirely different reasons at the moment.

"P-professor E-Ebony," Trelawney stuttered anxiously, looking around to see if the students were eavesdropping on them. Only Lavender and Parvati were bothering to pay attention to their eccentric, wacky professor. Eliza beckoned Sybil to walk over with her behind her desk where they were farthest from the students' hearing.

"Have you received Umbridge's inspection results?" She hastened.

"No… in fact, I was supposed to yesterday but never was. I'm sure it'll be by the end of the week, not that I'm looking forward to it." Eliza grimaced.

"You believe you didn't perform well under her nose as well?" Trelawney asked, now biting her nails and avoiding Eliza's eyes.

"Oh no, it doesn't matter how well I perform; I'm a "half-bred" and nothing more in her eyes. Do you know what she called me the other night? A half-bred _whore_ , right in front of students!" Eliza said sarcastically and shook her head sadly.

"Oh no, no. D-don't think on t-that. I haven't prophesized your f-future yet. I don't know why, it just – well anyway, I also came to see if Miss Brown and Miss Patel were available to be taken from class for a moment… i-if that's alright with you." Trelawney adjusted her glasses and wiped away the sweat beginning to break out at her forehead.

"Oh, of course! Miss Brown, Miss Patel, would you come here a moment?" Eliza called out kindly to them. The two best friends happily obliged and stood beside their favorite professor.

"I need y-your help with s-something, girls. It's rather—" Suddenly, Trelawney stopped stuttering. Her hunched posture straightened and her hands stopped trembling.

The entire class seemed to notice her sudden actions because they looked up at her in puzzlement. Trelawney moved her frail hands over her head and closed her eyes, her expression fallen into sheer peace and concentration.

"Sybil, are you alrig—" Eliza asked timidly.

"Shh, this is where Professor Trelawney makes a prediction, Professor Ebony! She could mean you… or US!" Lavender squealed in excitement and hit Parvati playfully.

Eliza held back her heckles to avoid hurting Trelawney's feelings any further; this divination stuff was just a bunch of rubbish. There was a pure reason why only three students supported her. After a few silent moments, Eliza's patience was wearing thin, but she nonetheless grinned politely at the girls.

"I see…" Trelawney began in whispers with her eyes still closed. "Oh, Eliza!" Her eyelids flew open in joy as she leaned forward to grip Eliza by the shoulders.

"What is it, Professor Trelawney?! What do you see?!" Parvarti pressed enthusiastically, leaning in with Lavender.

"Oh Eliza, it's the most heartwarming prophecy I have yet to make! In the future, years from now when life seems to give up on you, a bright little miracle will suddenly appear in your life!" Trelawney smiled widely, her face blushing with unrestrained excitement.

"W-what's the miracle?" Eliza dared herself to ask in front of all the students.

"A baby!" At those happy words, Lavender and Parvati squealed in delight and jumped up and down while clapping their hands together. The entire class looked stunned at this. Students began murmuring to one another swiftly. Whether or not they informed one another of what a typical fraud this was was difficult to decide. Eliza simply gapped at Trelawney, moving her hands instinctively over her stomach.

"A… baby…" Eliza sighed blissfully with a hint of shock. How she's always wanted a child to call her own. She could picture it; a child growing inside of her, always in her protection for nine months. She could picture her holding her baby, the little look-alike of Severus cuddling close to her bosom.

But just how true were those predictions? The only prophecy she'd ever been correct about was the one regarding Harry Potter and his defeat of the Dark Lord. Since then, all was hogwash.

Eliza looked towards the students who were staring at Eliza in intrigue and keenness. She thought the two girls would die from bile-inducing squeals. "Everyone back to your seats and continue working," she commanded. The students all looked at her in astonishment before looking at each other. What has gotten into her?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eliza lay back in bed, exhausted after the odd turn of events that followed her class time. Severus wasn't at dinner in the Great Hall, sitting beside her. Umbridge wasn't present as well, but Eliza didn't care much to notice.

According to Dumbledore, however, Severus was in another room talking with Lucius and Umbridge – two Ministry officials. She was not pleased in the slightest to hear that. What was that Malfoy git still doing here? What important business could he be discussing with Severus? Her assumptions on Umbridge were certainly correct.

It looked as if she'd have to pass the rest of supper on her own despite warm attempts by professors like McGonagall and Flitwick to spark conversation with her. That prophecy was the first on her mind.

After supper when she was tutoring Neville, Severus came bursting through the door of his potions class, interrupting them. Neville immediately bowed his head and avoided Severus's deathly glare but his presence of authority was too tremendous in a potions room.

Ignoring Eliza's presence, Severus came face to face with a petrified Neville and practically glared into his soul.

"I hear you've failed the practice exam for potions, Longbottom," he taunted icily. "Hmm, even after all those instructions and preparations, it seems I can't prepare you or anyone of your House to pass the O.W.L.S…"

Eliza glared coldly at him. Neville continued to shiver in his seat, a fearful expression on his stiff face.

"Which is why he's receiving help from me. I haven't been able to tutor him for the past two weeks, Severus…" Eliza intercepted sternly.

Severus turned to her and softened his eyes. "Right, however, I don't believe it'll make much of a difference since Longbottom doesn't seem to follow any pair of instructions I give him, no matter how concise. Best of luck, anyways, Professor," With that, Severus pivoted and left the room, his black cloak swinging wildly at his feet.

She wasn't sure if what kind of mood he'd be in tonight. Either way, she was tired and closed her eyes to drift into sleep when the door opened quietly. It was Severus. At least he was so considerate as to not barge through doors as he typically did with his class.

She smiled at him and held out her arms. He looked to her for a moment, seemingly debating if he had time to cuddle with her.

"I heard you were with Umbridge and Malfoy. What'd you discuss with them?" She tried to keep her tone plain and without hatred to little avail.

At last, Severus walked forward and took himself in her arms. "So what was it?" She asked, massaging his shoulders and arms.

"Well, Lucius and Umbridge talked alone together concerning their increased control over Hogwarts. They obviously aren't stable on their current power and plan to expand it. I was relaying that information to Dumbledore. As for Lucius and me, he told me everything about you when you prevented the Death Eaters from infiltrating the Ministry…" Severus explained with a hint of reluctance at the end.

The kind expression dropped from her face like a boulder. "I thought he would…" she murmured.

"It was an attempted effort to humiliate you in front of me… but he failed," A grin crossed his face and Eliza let out a relieved chuckle. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Something else interesting happened to me during class," Eliza hinted.

"Did Longbottom manage to follow directions for the first time?" Severus said sarcastically. That earned a light smack on the arm from her.

"No, he's one of my best in the class as a matter of fact," she rolled her eyes and taunted. "But Trelawney visited me and suddenly made a prediction to my face in front of the entire class."

Severus simply rolled his eyes at this. "Eliza, every professor and student knows she's a fraud. Rarely are her predictions ever correct." Severus scoffed.

"That prophecy between Harry Potter and You-Know-Who certainly was years ago," She unwittingly pointed out.

The room fell into a tense silence as Severus turned to her with an indecipherable expression. To Eliza, it seemed as if he was thinking about someone other than her. His expression quickly faded into guilt, sadness, and hurt. Eliza prompted herself to lean up and lock her lips with his in an attempt to melt those conflicting feelings.

"Well, I can't disagree with you on Trelawney, but her prediction was certainly a possibility. In fact, I'd love for it to come true in the future." Eliza beamed, running her fingers through his hair.

"Let's hear it then…" Severus lifted a brow curiously.

"In the future, I'm going to have a baby." Eliza informed excitedly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Baby Talk and Inspection Results**

The softness of his face immediately hardened into distaste. He stood from her, sliding his arms out from under her as though she was carrying a disease. Eliza looked to him in concern, before heartbreak settled in as she realized what his reaction could have meant. She remembered the last conversation they had about children merely a month after they began their relationship. He dismissed such notions.

"A baby?" He mocked Trelawney in a tone she never liked. She had to be joking, Severus thought.

"Y-yes, Severus. I know her predictions are rarely true but I at least hope this one will be." She smiled hopefully up at him again, but he wouldn't return her beaming grin. Instead, his eyes were unwilling cast on the floor below him, his frown more apparent than ever.

"That's what you desire, is it?" Severus asked her grudgingly, sitting back on the bed, calmer.

"Yes, of course… I know you told me before you had no desire to have children but that could change," Her tone edged into a whimper. She sat up and massaged his shoulders in attempting comfort.

"No… I… especially in these times—" he stammered.

"But of course not now, honey, but when this is all over. When you and I can—" She piped up promptly.

"I mean not ever, Eliza…" Severus said uncomfortably, attempting to keep his voice soft. A piercing, weight-crushing blow struck her heart like a knife. Her chest tightened and she placed a hand over it to ease the hurt.

"W-why not? I've always wanted them. They're the great joy of a woman's life…" She tried reasoning while standing before him barely two inches from his chest. His black eyes cast to her sadly and he sighed.

"I could never be a father, Eliza. I would just end up like my own. Can you actually picture me reading bedtime stories, dealing with their screaming and crying, changing diapers, taking them on these… play dates?" Severus said in aversion.

"Severus, I see the way you are with the students – strict and bitter, yes, but I know what you have done to protect them and the boy especially. You care for them even if you don't admit it. They're not your own children to begin with." Eliza said tenderly, rubbing her hand along his arm.

"Don't think for a minute I had ever grown to care for the boy. I will turn out like my own father, Eliza. I know it. I love you, Eliza… but I couldn't go through with caring for an innocent and delicate child I call my own if it means I'd treat him the way my father treated me." Severus responded with indignation.

The endless hours his parents would spend retorting back at one another with Tobias typically gaining the upper hand in abusing Eileen broke Severus to no end. The unreasonable hatred his father had towards his wife and son's magic. Never once did father and son establish a civil relationship. What made her think such a thing could happen between him and their own children?

"Darling," she gripped his shoulders and forced him to turn around to face her, their eyes connecting emotionally. "You and I both know you are ten times the man your father ever was. You are loyal and brave towards those you love. Such a fear isn't necessary. I'm proud of you, Severus, for risking so much to bring down You-Know-Who and being so cunning in keeping our relationship secret. If you're so capable of loving me, then you're capable of loving anyone," Eliza leaned in quickly to kiss him deeply before he could respond.

Never once did she use her veela abilities to entrance him. She'd never start now. That wasn't true love. Her mother could not get close to any man without magically seducing him. Eliza couldn't get close to her only man by magically seducing him. She released the kiss, ending with a _pop_ , and intertwining her fingers with his at their sides. They gazed into each other's eyes, forgetting the threats of the world around them momentarily.

"Impossible. You must be referring to me," Severus whispered after a while. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head across his shoulder.

"We can take all the time in the world, love. The job of a parent is made easier with proper patience and guidance. Plenty of love and attention too, of course." Eliza chuckled and felt along his back.

"Something I must give you when you cannot brew a potion correctly, yes?" Severus replied sarcastically, rolling his dark pupils. That earned him a slap on the shoulder and a scoff from her.

"Or perhaps when I tell you to ease up on the students," She shot back humorously, bring her finger to his lips and kissing them.

"Don't pretend your House isn't reputed for their troublemaking." Severus smirked and raised a heavy brow at her.

"And your House, professor, is well known for being cunning about getting away with it. No discipline." She giggled as he covered her mouth with his palm in annoyance while pushing her lightly back against the bed.

He crawled over her and removed his hand to lean down and kiss her again before resting his head against her shoulder in exhaustion.

"Not going to shower?" Eliza asked lowly.

"What's the point? I'm too exhausted as it is dealing with those dunderheads." Severus groaned in tiredness.

"Not too exhausted for this, I hope?" With that, Eliza tilted his chin up and kissed him deeply. Her kiss was refreshing, a promise for tomorrow. His hand reached up and stroked her cheek softly.

The night was undisturbed enough for Severus to get a full night's sleep for the first time. The best part was wrapping an arm around her waist, his face barely inches from hers.

Not Eliza. Now it was her turn to play with his hair as she watched him sleep. Too much was going through her mind. It was dangerous to be in Dumbledore's league against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, especially when one had barely survived an encounter with them already. But even more dangerous was to be in the arms of a double agent with a murderous past and the burden of serving both sides.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Professor Ebony," Umbridge's girlish voice piped up from behind Eliza at the professors' eating table. Severus and Eliza both pivoted to her. "A word, please."

Eliza blinked. "Of… course, Dolores," She stood reluctantly from her seat and followed the pink woman out of the Great Hall. Severus watched her go earnestly. He looked into her mind and saw that nothing but victory and content fluttering her mind. It worried him. Why should she feel this way in the face of a foul woman? The conversation he had with Dolores and Lucius was far from enchanting.

Dumbledore looked over and gave Severus a reassuring nod. The hooked nose, greasy man exhaled in relief and let the slightest of grins curve at the edge of his mouth. The Ministry always had a way of being fooled in Dumbledore's presence. Whatever plan the Headmaster and Eliza hatched together, it was sure to work. Dumbledore wouldn't let her leave. She was a bright, young lady. He loved her for that.

"What is it you wished to see me for?" Eliza asked calmly, hindering her hatred for this vile woman. They were alone in the back hallway behind the Great Hall where only peace and silence kept them company.

"Why your inspection results of course!" Umbridge gave a forced chuckle and scrunched her shoulders inwards. Eliza forced herself to smile hopefully.

They were standing in the hallways where ghosts like Nearly Headless Nick and Peeves the Poltergeist roamed. All remained quiet, as if the entire hall was awaiting Umbridge's nearly predicted results.

"Now I see that your special abilities as a half-bred have earned your students' admiration. Even Severus has a respectable partnership with you only by recommendations from Dumbledore, of course," Umbridge rudely commented; how irritating it was for her to not find a pretext on sacking her.  
Eliza held back her irritation and displeasure at these remarks and nodded subserviently.

"Yet, I always do like to seek out the advice of parents of the students who attend Hogwarts so you wouldn't obviously mind if I have a parent's conscious have the final say, right?" her voice perked up in unusual excitedly at that last sentence. Eliza slightly lifted a brow questionably but couldn't see the harm in it. The students adored her with the exception of the Slytherins of course. That still accounted for the majority of students.

"I don't see why not." Eliza wore a satisfied smile for the first time. Perhaps the Weasleys were contacted. Maybe Neville's grandmother. A pure-blood or Ministry worker would do in her favor.

With a triumphant grin, Umbridge pivoted her head to see Lucius emerge from another room, carrying that aristocratic, arrogant demeanor he first greeted Eliza with.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Dirty Tricks**

His hallow and cold blue eyes darted at Eliza as if he had already cleverly predicted her sequence of reactions that would follow upon arriving. Her green eyes stared defiantly back and unblinkingly at the Malfoy patriarch, her direct nemesis.

"I appreciate you picking me as the first to… pass judgment on our half-bred professor, Miss Umbridge." Lucius scorned, feeling over the silver snake head of his walking stick.

"Of course, Lucius. Now, first things first; how do you feel about Miss Ebony teaching young Draco?" Umbridge perked in that same girlish voice, lifting her pen and clipboard. Eliza inhaled sharply at the expectant answer he was about to give her.

"When she substituted for my friend Severus in Potions class, Miss Ebony apparently didn't have the sufficient knowledge and safety precautions for the field of potions as dear Draco told me. Hence, if she can't make even a good substitute teacher for a simple field, how can she ever hope to manage as a professor at Hogwarts? I do apologize but I don't feel safe having a half-breed around my son," Lucius sneered with unrelenting triumph. He had the power and he knew it. He always did.

Eliza didn't respond right away due to the shock of what was about to unravel. "Prejudice! That is a lie, Dolores—"

"Oh, Miss Umbridge if you please. I do hope professors at this school also learn to address their superiors respectfully. You were saying, dear Lucius?" Umbridge interrupted and held her chin up high, exemplifying the power she so clearly possessed.

"If poor Miss Ebony is still not convinced," Lucius raised a brow and smirked. "Two years ago, a half-giant by the name of Hagrid taught about magical creatures and my son was slashed by a hippogriff. His arm was broken and he suffered for weeks on end from the pain. Two magical creatures together couldn't ensure the safety of my son. Why should you be any different?" he asked cruelly.

"No student has been harmed under my watch as a professor," Eliza asserted sternly, crossing her arms. "I've taught them, tutored them, counseled them, and protected them from all matters of those who practice dark magic or otherwise handle magic _carelessly_." Her eyes glanced again knowingly to Lucius, who returned the glare with a frown. Something flashed across Lucius' face, as though he suspected she was referring to him. Who would penalize him for it? The only difference between him and Umbridge was her lacking of the title "Death Eater". Something else flashed in his eyes, one that made her heart drop fearfully – the cold reminder of her captivity he participated in torturing her using dark magic.

"And Lucius has told me all about the clash that took place a few weeks ago," Umbridge retorted without her girlish tone, replacing it with a furious look of disgust. "I think our little last word on your inspection matter is finished. I hereby relinquish your position as professor of muggle studies." Umbridge declared ruthlessly.

Eliza felt as if someone had reached into her stomach and twisted her intestines. "This is unreasonable!" she seethed.

"But you agreed to have a have a parent's thoughts as the last word and Lucius is a parent of a Hogwarts student, is he not?" Umbridge yawned and pointed out.

She could lash out and disclose that Lucius was a Death Eater, that Voldemort was back and he was working directly for him. She could point out that her transformation all those weeks ago was to stop that from happening. Most of all, Eliza yearned to preach the fact that the Dark Lord had arisen and is well on his way to conquering the Wizarding World. But where would all that explaining lead to with a Ministry official? She'd be in the same position as Dumbledore. The Ministry already was making a point in vilifying him.

So Eliza kept quiet. She made sure to clear all thoughts of her love for Severus by using the Occlumency he taught her over the summer. They weren't exceptional, nothing close to the brilliant and calculating former Death Eater, but at least it was enough.

"Well, there you have it," Umbridge said satisfactorily. "I expect you to be packing and leaving by tomorrow." Eliza's eyes watered and she placed a hand over her mouth. This couldn't be happening. She'd be out on the streets and at the Death Eaters' mercy, especially Lucius'.

"No, she will not!" Dumbledore declared, suddenly appearing behind Eliza from the Great Hall. Lucius and Umbridge both looked over at him in horror.

"Albus," Umbridge began through her teeth. "You do know that I am in charge of dismissing your professors—"

"Yes, I am, Professor Umbridge," Dumbledore intercepted calmly. "But the power to banish them from Hogwarts grounds remains with me, not you."

"You cannot, as well as you know, interfere with my individual and private interviews with fellow professors." Umbridge tried again in defense.

"As Headmaster, and as stated in my duties as Headmaster if you wish to review the manual in my office, I play a part in the business of my professors if it concerns their title and work status." Dumbledore calmly shot back. Eliza smiled. There was no possibly way neither Lucius nor Dolores could get past this one.

Lucius glared at Dumbledore, his surges of triumph draining. Umbridge simply kept her head and girlish smile level, if not uncomfortably.

"For now. But don't think Lucius and I are unaware of her… _transformation_ that took place a few weeks ago. She attacked the Ministry building and illegally trespassed on Ministry officials' property. I have personal as well as legal reasons for sacking her! You expect me to keep a monster around the students?!" She shrieked with dismay. Eliza gulped quietly and stepped beside the Headmaster for protection. Her heart was rapidly beating again. She prayed for no students to be eavesdropping on this blowout, especially Harry.

Dumbledore waited momentarily before replying. "Professor Ebony has shown great control and restraint in keeping her abilities hindered. And your assumption that Miss Ebony has somehow _attacked_ the Ministry building has no evidence whatsoever. Even if Fudge were to back his claims, they'd be the epitome of bias because of his shared prejudice towards so called "half-breeds" that you and Mr. Malfoy enjoy using." Dumbledore verbally attacked the two with calm, but stern and concentrated determination.

Lucius and Umbridge simply gapped at the Headmaster, at a loss for words. After a few lengthy and testy moments, Umbridge gathered herself and forced herself to grin politely, those piglet eyes squinting to what looked like a glare.

"Keep talking, Albus." She replied calmly and sweetly before turning to leave with Lucius at her side. The secret Death Eater gazed vengefully at the Headmaster before sneering at Eliza and turning away in retort. No matter; there'd be plenty more battles to come. Smiling warmer than the temperature outside, Eliza clasped onto the Headmaster's palm in gratitude. Seeing Malfoy walk away in defeat after all the pain he's caused her during the battle and the year-long torture in that muggle shed satisfied her to no end.

"Thank you, Albus. Thank you." She sighed with relief and chuckled. She knew the greatest wizard of all time would come to her rescue.

"It's alright, Eliza," Dumbledore smiled at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Miss Charity Burbage will take over for you. I know this might be difficult to ponder."

Eliza's face fell into an absorbing depression. "Yes… I don't want to leave those children, Albus. What will they think now that I've been sacked? That I've failed to show what an effective professor I am?"

"Eliza, I'm surprised you haven't noticed the animosity the students have for Miss Umbridge! If anything else, they'll blame her and not you. Do not feel embarrassed, Eliza. It is only her prejudice that swindles her judgment of you, not your character. Now come back to the Great Hall and join us for breakfast." Dumbledore took her gently by the arm and led her back. The situation was put behind them. All was well.

As they entered the Great Hall, Eliza forced herself to wear a kind face as some of the students looked back at her in curiosity. She took her seat by Severus and continued eating.

"Well?" Severus began in a curious whisper.

"She's sacked me… Charity Burbage will be taking over for me…" Eliza explained sadly and gazed down at her food. She wouldn't be eating for the rest of the night. She only wanted to be held by her lover. Harry and his friends quietly looked over to their muggle studies professor, curious to analyze why she looked so upset and if Umbridge had something to do with it. Severus would show romantic gestures to her if they were alone as a sign of sympathy, but not now.

"But Dumbledore did say you're staying, yes?" That was his real concern. Eliza could detect it in his voice.

"Of course…" she murmured sadly. He stared at her for a few moments, scanning the sadness etched into her lovely face.

"As long as you're safe and sound, Eliza, that's all I'm truly concerned about." He told her softly. Eliza looked up from her food and over at him, grinning beautifully.

"Thank you, Severus. In the meantime, please go easy on the children while I'm gone." She pleaded, putting on her puppy-like face.

"Don't count on it." He responded sarcastically with a smirk. She giggled at this; it was one of their many inside jokes to turn to when situations were rendered bleak.


End file.
